


What Makes a Family

by Ot3srock



Series: Space Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Family, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), Meet the Family, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Rolo, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: One where Allura and Shiro are dating and Shiro introduces her to his makeshift family.Said family includes a moody, mostly deaf Keith."Hey, Keith! Turn it down, dude. We can hear it from downstairs.""My bad."A bi(in more ways than one) Lance."Hola, beautiful. Care for a baile?""Nobody wants to dance with you, Lance. Don't you have a boyfriend you should be tending to?""Shut up, Pidge!"And a sassy, sarcastic Pidge."Good afternoon. My name's Pidge and my older brother is an absolute idiot. I mean Lance."Hey. I'm not an idiot!""Says the one who tripped down the stairs twice yesterday.""The floors were slippery!""Uh-huh. Sure."





	1. Meeting the Fam

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comment and leave Kudos if you did. I'm also open to constructive criticism.

Shiro and Allura were laying on the couch in her apartment watching a movie when a thought occurred to Allura.

"When will you take me to meet your family?" she asked. "You talk a lot about them, but I've never met them."

"Right. We've been busy. But next week is their spring break, so you can meet them then," Shiro offered. Allura smiled at the thought of meeting the teens that Shiro called family.

"That sounds perfect." Allura snuggled into her boyfriend's chest.

***

"Oh, I'm so excited! I finally get to meet your family!" Allura gushed; holding one of her bags. Shiro unlocked the door to find the house surprisingly quiet except for the hardly faint sound of music coming from upstairs. Shiro dropped Allura's bags in the guest room and headed upstairs; his girlfriend following like a lost puppy. All of the doors they passed were plain white with various decorations on them until they got to a painted black door with an assorted amount of  _go away_ ,  _do not enter_ , and  _leave me alone_ signs plastered to the front. Shiro opened the door and Allura watched from the door frame as he waved a hand in front of a boy with long, black hair.  _Keith_. The boy took his headphones off and rested them around his neck. As he did, the music got much louder

"What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Dude, your music is way too loud. We can hear it from downstairs," Shiro said in explanation for interrupting the boy.

"Oh. My bad." Keith reached forward to the computer and turned down the music. "I guess I didn't notice it again. Sorry, Shiro," he apologized.

"That's alright." Shiro ruffled Keith's hair. "Um, Allura's here." Upon hearing her name, Allura stepped forward.

"Hello, Keith," she greeted.

"Oh. Hi." Keith gave a soft smile. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you. The trip over was a bit tiring, though. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Keith mumbled; looking away. Allura sent a confused look to Shiro.

"Well, I'm gonna introduce Allura to the others. I'll call you for dinner, alright?" Shiro informed in an attempt to relieve the awkward tension in the room. Keith just nodded shortly and Shiro stood up from the bed and left; closing the door behind him and Allura.

"What did he mean when he said he didn't notice how loud it was?" Allura asked in a whisper.

"Keith lost most of his hearing in a really bad accident. In fact, it was the accident that killed our parents. He can't hear certain things if they're not loud enough, but he refuses to accept that fact," Shiro explained. They heard the door open and close.

"Shiro! We're home!" Pidge called. The couple walked down the stairs.

"And just where have you two been?" Shiro asked paternally. Pidge shrugged.

"Lance dragged me along to his boyfriend's house," she answered.

"Hunk is not my boyfriend!" Lance protested. "He's pining after Shay, anyway!"

"And you're pining after him," Pidge stated seriously. "I'm gonna go check on Rover." Lance noticed the other girl in the room for the first time.

"Hola, beautiful. Care for a baile?"  he asked seductively; crossing to her and bowing dramatically. Allura giggled.

"Desafortunadamente, ya tengo un novio," Allura answered.

"Who?"

"Me," Shiro cut in; fully understanding their conversation, although taken aback by the fact that Allura spoke Spanish.

"Th-this is Allura?" Lance asked; bewildered.

"Why, yes, I am. You must be Lance," Allura answered.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Lance wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Alright, Lance. Back off of my girlfriend. She's way older than you," Shiro said.

"Fine. I've got a project to work on, anyway. Call me when dinner's ready," Lance replied; walking upstairs. "And tell Keith to turn down his music!" Shiro rolled his eyes and Pidge walked out with a small dog by her side. The dog jumped at Allura and barked in an almost mechanical way.

"Rover, down," Pidge instructed sternly; pressing a small button on her watch. The dog stopped and sat; looking up and wagging its tail happily as if waiting for another command. "Sorry, he's excitable."

"That's quite alright. I used to have a dog when I was a kid," Allura replied; reaching down and petting the dog. Rover gave a happy yip.

"I made him myself. Do you like him?" Pidge asked.

"I do. He's very realistic," Allura complimented. Pidge blushed and looked away shyly.

"Pidge is a tech genius. She fixes every tech-related problem we have," Shiro informed proudly; ruffling Pidge's short hair. She smiled up at her guardian.

"Anyway, I have to take Rover for a walk. Wanna join me?" Pidge asked.

"That sounds fun!" Allura exclaimed. They were just about to leave when a loud crash and screaming was heard from upstairs.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" Keith yelled.

"SHIRO!!!" Shiro sighed heavily.

"How about you guys go walk; have a little girl time. I'll try to make sure Keith doesn't kill Lance."

"Try not to get killed, Shiro," Pidge said. With that, Pidge and Allura walked Rover out of the house and to the park in the center of the neighborhood. Shiro hurried up the stairs to find Lance and Keith in the middle of the hallway; Lance face down on the carpet with Keith sitting on top of him; holding his arm behind his back in what seemed like an extremely uncomfortable position.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Shiro asked sternly.

"Lance is being an idiot!" Keith answered; not looking up, but pulling Lance's arm further behind his back. Lance cried out in pain.

"Ow! Shiro help!"

"As fun as this is to watch, Keith, you need to let Lance go and talk through your feelings," Shiro said. Reluctantly, Keith let go of Lance and got off of the teen; Lance scrambling to his feet and stepping far away from Keith.

"Look, I didn't mean to do it, alright. I said I'm sorry," Lance apologized. Keith grimaced.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you broke them, Lance!" the violet eyed teen growled through gritted teeth. Lance hid behind Shiro.

"What did you break?" the man asked.

"A picture frame, a snow globe, and a model plane," Lance murmured.

"Lance, go to your room. I'll be in in a moment. Keith, come with me," Shiro instructed. Lance shuffled to his room and Keith followed Shiro outside to the hammock under hung underneath the two cottonwood trees. The hammock was where Shiro brought Keith to talk through his anger and cool down. Sometimes they didn't even talk; just sat and stared at the stars or the clouds; depending on the time of day. Shiro had places like these for all of his kids. For Pidge, it was just a walk around the neighborhood with Rover and Shiro by her side, and for Lance, it was the lake in the park across the way.

Shiro and Keith sat in silence for a while; only broken by the occasional sniff from Keith or the movement of the nature and wildlife of the backyard. Finally, Keith took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I let my anger get the best of me and I shouldn't have hurt Lance like that."

"I get it. Those things are important to you, and I don't expect you to apologize at all. But, I think Lance has learned his lesson, so don't do that again, alright?"

"Yeah." Keith nodded. He looked at his hands; unfolding the picture that was originally in the now broken frame. "I miss them, ya know. Those were some of the last things I had left to remember them by, and watching them get destroyed just broke me."

"I know, little brother. Believe me, I do. But next time you feel your anger build up, just take a few deep breaths and take a short break. I'm sure people will be more accepting if you leave class rather than hurt someone," Shiro told the violet eyed boy.

"I know, Shiro, but kids, they tell me to just suck it up, or some other stupid shit like that. All that makes me wanna do is break their legs with a bat and tell them to go run a mile," Keith stewed; clenching his fists. "But then I remind myself that they don't matter. It's not worth it to get in trouble over idiotic people."

"Good. That's good. You're making progress." They sat in more silence; Keith's head resting on Shiro's shoulder until Allura walked out.

"Hey. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. Pidge said you might be out here and I thought you might want to know that she's making dinner by herself. She said to tell you," Allura informed. Shiro finally noticed how late it was and nudged Keith to get out of the hammock and the brothers followed Allura inside.

"I've gotta go talk to Lance. Allura, please make sure Pidge doesn't burn down the house." Shiro climbed the stairs to Lance's room and Allura and Keith walked into the kitchen to find Pidge simultaneously looking at a small note card on the counter, holding a pot while it filled with water, and cleaning a chicken breast. Allura and Keith rushed forward and relieved her of some of the things in her hands.

"Thanks, guys. Now it says that we have to cook the pasta and bake the chicken. However, I don't know how to cook pasta-" Keith cut her off.

"Boy, do I know," he joked. Pidge shoved her brother lightly; resulting in him spilling a little bit of the water in the pot he was holding.

“It was one time!” Pidge defended. Keith put the pot on the stove and grabbed paper towels to clean up the spilled water.

“I’m just saying, how do you set water on fire?” he teased.

“There was a lot of oil!” Allura chuckled and went back to work chopping vegetables. With the help of Allura and Keith, Pidge managed to get dinner out on the table without setting off the fire alarm. She went to grab Lance and Shiro for dinner and Keith looked at Allura with a smile.

“Well, that was an adventure,” he said lightly.

“Yes, it was,” Allura agreed. “Somehow, I have an egg in my hair. We didn’t even use eggs.”

“You’re telling me. I have flour in my pants. I’m actually kind of scared to take a shower tonight. I think I might have chocolate in my boxers,” Keith joked. They laughed and Pidge, Shiro, and Lance walked in.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro asked. Allura kissed his cheek and they all sat down.

“Oh, nothing. Just having a small laugh with flour-pants, I mean Keith,” Allura answered. Keith laughed and Shiro looked at him fondly.

“Got him to laugh, eh? Well, that’s the highest accomplishment,” Shiro said. Once they finished dinner, they sat back.

"That was actually pretty good, Pidge," Lance complimented.

"Thank you, although I can't take all the credit. Allura and Keith helped a lot."

"That makes sense," Lance joked. The family laughed.

"I'm surprised you guys survived that experience," Shiro added.

"Yeah, barely. I have chocolate in my underwear and Allura has an egg in her hair. We didn't use either of those," Keith put in.

"You guys are telling me. I have a sardine in my bra. We don't even have any sardines in the house; Lance is allergic!" Pidge laughed. They joked for a while before Keith spoke up.

"Well, I'm gonna shower and head to bed. Goodnight, ladies and gentleman." Keith paused. "Lance." He stood, put his plate in the dishwasher, and left to fulfill what he said he'd do.

"I'm gonna head upstairs, too. Gotta get a little work done while Keith showers," Pidge said; also standing and heading upstairs.

"Goodnight. Don't stay up too late, Pidge," Shiro called after her.

"How late is too late?"

"4 am. If the sun rises, you've stayed up two hours too early."

"Gotcha."


	2. Late night snacks and early morning wakings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith, how late did you stay up?"
> 
> "About three am."
> 
> "When did you wake up?"
> 
> "Four am."
> 
> "Oh, buddy."

"Keith, what are you doing?" Shiro asked. He had woken up hearing something downstairs and went down to investigate. What he found was a certain violet-eyed boy sitting at the table eating cereal. Keith looked over.

"Oh. Hey, Shiro," he greeted. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating cereal."

"I see that. I mean, why are you up at five in the morning?" Shiro clarified.

"I was bored and hungry. So I came down here to grab some cereal," Keith explained; eating another spoonful of Cheerios.

"How late were you up?" Shiro asked.

"About three," Kith answered.

"And when did you wake up?"

"Around four," the boy mumbled.

"Keith..." Shiro started.

"I know, I know. But I've got a game today and I couldn't sleep. I swear!" Keith defended.

"I know. I understand that you're nervous and riled up. I'm just concerned by the lack of sleep you've been getting. I don't want you to be exhausted," Shiro clarified.

"I get it. But I always listen to music to get me to sleep and I'm scared of waking you all if I play it too loud," the teen relented.

"Next time, just come to me," Shiro said.

"But-"

"No buts, Keith. I don't care what time it is. You come to me, okay?"

"Okay," Keith mumbled. Shiro nudged his shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's go outside." Keith frowned, but followed Shiro out to the hammock. They sat; Keith's legs tucked under him as the brothers looked at the disappearing stars in the early morning sky. Keith yawned and leaned on Shiro's shoulder; falling asleep as the sun was just starting to peek its way over the hills. Shiro let him stay; not wanting to move lest he wake the exhausted boy.

***

"Does Keith seem a little...sluggish to you?" Pidge asked as the family sat at the baseball game later that day.

"Didn't get much sleep last night," Shiro answered in explanation. Pidge nodded in understanding.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," Shiro admitted. As they all watched Keith play, he seemed to struggle more and more to keep himself awake.

"Timeout!" the coach called.

"Timeout!" the umpire agreed. Both teams headed into their opposite dugouts.

"Keith, what is going on with you today?"

"I'm just a little tired. That's all," Keith answered.

"Maybe you should take a break," his coach suggested.

"I'm fine, I swear."

"Keith, you're practically falling asleep on the field. Just sit for five minutes. We're already up by four. It's alright if you take care of yourself just this once." Keith just nodded. From across the field, he saw the third baseman from his team, Rolo quirk an eyebrow in a way that asked 'are you okay?' Keith nodded again and Rolo nodded back, getting into position again. Keith watched the game from the bench, occasionally tossing a ball back and forth with one of his teammates.

***

 The game ended and Keith had scored the winning run for the team at the very end, finishing the game 9-8. He walked over to Rolo.

"Nice hit there at the end. You saved the game," Rolo said, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders.

"I wouldn't say I saved it. Anyone could have hit that," Keith refuted, leading Rolo over to Shiro, Lance, Allura, and Pidge.

"Not anyone. Who's this?" Rolo asked, indicating Allura.

"Oh. This is Allura, Shiro's girlfriend. Allura, this is Rolo. He's my...friend." Keith struggled to find a word to describe Rolo.

"I'd hardly call us just friends." Rolo stuck out his hand to Allura and she shook it. "Rolo. resident almost-boyfriend. 25% in the friend zone, 75% in the almost boyfriend zone."

"You wish you were," Keith joked. Rolo intertwined his fingers with the violet eyed boy's, giving his signature smirk.

"Well, there was that one time when..." Keith cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore," Keith hissed, blushing lightly at the memory. Rolo just smirked even more.

"My bad."

"Anyway, Shiro, Rolo and I were planning on going out to lunch and a movie. Is that alright?" Keith asked his older brother.

"Yeah. That's fine. Just keep it PG. And I don't mean the movie," Shiro told the boys.

"Thanks, bro!" With that, Rolo dragged Keith off to his car, driving them to the strip mall across town.

"Are they dating?" Allura asked.

"Well, not officially," Pidge told the woman. "But I did accidentally walk into Keith's room without knocking and they were not 'just friends'ing."

"Oh."


	3. High or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Rolo get high and talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler chapter until I can get new ideas.

"Hey, Rolo?" Keith stared at the stars.

"What?" Rolo took another hit and passed it over.

"You ever wonder what we are? Like, really?" Keith asked, taking the joint.

"Like us as humans, or...what?" Rolo asked, eyes rolling back slightly as he laughed.

"Like our relationship," Keith clarified, blowing the smoke straight into the air before turning to look at the other boy. Rolo turned as well, breathing in the smoke Keith exhaled on his next hit.

"Well, I wonder all the time why you push me away when all I want is you," Rolo confessed. "And why you're hogging the joint. Pass it over." Keith complied, handing Rolo the nearly gone cigarette.

"I only push you away because you're too close, Rolo," Keith admitted. "Too close to me."

"Why's that so bad?"

"Because everyone I touch ends up either dead or in pain," Keith explained.

"What if I wanted to be in pain?" Rolo asked, snuffing the cigarette out on his own wrist. "Would you call me sadistic?" Keith put his hand over the burn and pressed hard enough that he could feel the pain, too.

"No. I'd call you mine." Rolo leaned forward and captured Keith's lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
